


Release

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Sewer King smiled as soon as a pet alligator snapped at a girl. He saw her wide eyes before she stepped back.





	Release

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

The Sewer King smiled as soon as a pet alligator snapped at a girl. He saw her wide eyes before she stepped back. He continued to hold a chain attached to the alligator's collar. The Sewer King laughed before he scratched the alligator's snout. His eyes remained on it while it wagged its tail. He faced the girl.

''Perhaps I'll release the pretty pet's chain if you appear without lots and lots of pretties for your king again,'' the Sewer King said. He viewed the alligator lunging and laughed another time. The Sewer King continued to smile after the girl ran to steal lots and lots of pretties. He released the chain. He abandoned the alligator. There were other pets to check on.

The Sewer King walked into another area. His eyes were on many alligators. Some pets slumbered. Some wagged their tails as soon as they saw the Sewer King. Some wandered. One alligator writhed on the ground. It saw concern in the Sewer King's eyes.

*My sick pet.* The Sewer King frowned and crouched by the alligator. He began to scratch the alligator's snout. His shoulders slumped after it tried to wag its tail. The Sewer King's frown remained as he wrapped his arms around it. He watched while the alligator ceased writhing and breathing. He continued to embrace the pet. 

After releasing the alligator, the Sewer King's shoulders slumped again. His smile never returned.

The Sewer King began to release tears. 

 

THE END


End file.
